This invention relates to the cutting of pattern pieces from fabric or similar sheet material spread either as a single ply or as a multilayered layup on a supporting surface, and deals more particularly with an improvement in a tool carriage, such as used for holding a labeller, wherein the carriage is adapted to be mounted on any one of a number of different supporting tables into and out of working relationship with the table regardless of width variances and mounting track differences which might exist between tables assembled in a cutting room.
A work tool carriage, such as disclosed in aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/639,789, is adapted to be readily connected to various tables in a cutting room environment by virtue of its compactness and transportability. Providing a carriage with such features is highly advantageous since a single carriage can be used to service several other layup support tables. However, the carriage which is disclosed in the aforementioned co-pending U.S. application, while being readily adaptable to be fitted onto tables in succession, it is nevertheless restricted in its use to table types having a given guide configuration and similar width dimensions. That is, as disclosed in the aforesaid application, each side of the carriage utilizes rollers which track along the edge of the table to constrain the movement of the carriage in a lateral sense. These rollers are hydraulically controlled such that they move into and out of engagement with the side edges of the table. Any lateral play provided in the lateral rollers exists for the purpose of allowing the carriage to be readily unseated from the table and subsequently locked into place on another. Thus, where there are width differences between tables which may exist in a cutting room, for example on the order of between 2-8 inches, carriages hitherto provided would not be adaptable to be used on these other different tables. In addition to table width variations, the side edge configurations of each table which commonly use a track for guiding the carriage often differ from table to table. Thus, one machine's wheel configuration may not be readily adaptable to be used in the tracks presented by a table of another. Also, in cutting rooms, the layout of the room itself may not make it possible to orient each carriage side along respective track edges associated with each carriage side. That is, orienting the drive side of the carriage with a drive track and the nondrive side of the carriage with a nondrive track of the table may not be possible. Thus, it becomes important to have a carriage which is capable of being operated on a spread table in either 180 degree orientation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carriage which is capable of being readily mounted to a support table for travel along longitudinal edges thereof wherein the carriage can be readily made to adjust to any width variance that may be inherent between the involved tables as well as being capable of adapting to any track configuration that is particular to a given table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carriage having means which allows the transverse beam to be quickly connected and disconnected by the operator to effect the aforementioned adaptability feature.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a carriage capable of being lifted and readily transported between such support tables for use in successive operations.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the foregoing specification and appended claims.